Gax
Gax (also known as Squidomince) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia. It is unknown when he will appear. He is voiced by Alan Rinehart. Appearance Gax resembles Vilgax's augmented form, however he has black armor that has a white stripe on across the waist like a belt. He has white spikes on his knees and shoulder pads and has six green tentacles dangling in the front of his face, each having a tan stripe closest to the face, an intermediate brown-olive stripe, and a grey-bown stripe at the bottom. His arms fade into tan, and he wears black, fingerless gloves, which have white cuffs. He has green sacs on the side of his head and green eyes. Gax wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers *Gax has enhanced strength, durability, agility, jumping, climbing, and hearing. *Gax can survive in space. *Gax can breathe underwater. While underwater, he will change into his "true form," which is a large, squid-like form. It is currently unknown what Gax's true form looks like. His tentacles also become more useful while in this form. *Gax has heat resistence. *Gax can transform his arms into tentacles. Weaknesses *If Gax is weakened while in his true form, he will be unable to transform back to his normal form, and it is unknown if the Omnitrix will still transform him into a different alien while in this state. The same goes for if he is too weak in his normal form to transform into his true form, although he can still change to another transformation if this is the case. *Despite having a high injury threshold, Gax can be damaged at a certain point. History TBA Appearances TBA Trivia *Gax is not his official name, nor is Squidomince. Both are simply placeholders. "Gax" was deemed to only work in the storyline set by Omni-Tricked in the Ben 10 Reboot (and even then is a bit forced) and would not work any other time, and Squidomince is the name used for the Chimera Sui Generis transformation in The Alan 10 Adventures, and Alanomaly was not comfortable using fan-made names for the Cartoonverse unless necessary, like in the case of NRG's planet, Yadergorod, which has no confirmed name in the original canon, but needed one for the Cartoonverse. *Gax being voiced by Alan Rinehart is a reference to his Ben 10 Reboot counterpart. Alan also plays Ben and voices Gax. In the Reboot, Ben is voiced by Tara Strong (the same person who has voiced 10/11-year-old Ben since the start of the show) and Gax (along with Vilgax) is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who voiced 15/16-year-old Ben in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. *In the Ben 10 Reboot, Vilgax is the DNA donor for Gax (hence his name), and Vilgax (under the guise of Vil) absorbed some of Gax's power (locking the transformation in the process) to regain his full power as Vilgax. This is likely not the case in the Cartoonverse. Category:Gax Category:Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generis Category:Ben 10 Characters